johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Deep
Bryan "Keen" Schrute IIII '''is the Deuteragonist of The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the Sidekick of Johnny Cooper and the son of Dwight K. Schrute and potentially '''Brian May as well. He is a half-human, half-celestial. Bryan worked at Schrute Farms during the Schrute Wars with his sisters Kelly Lewis, Lydia Deep, Dora Deep and his brother, Thrax Deep. However Bryan was sent to space after Dwight Schrute not wanting any children, he found his mentor Sheepover who later got married with Mumkey Jones, the mentor of Johnny Cooper. Bryan becoming the king of sucking people's dicks was known as Bryan Deep Throat to BryanDeepInsideU to finally settling to his famous name "Bryan Keen Deep". He was captured by Ramsay Jones, where he was mentally and psychically broken, to the point where he goes by the nickname "Reek" by Ramsay. However, Johnny broke him out and planned the revenge against House Jones. Biography Spending time with his mentor Sheepover, he was taught to eat as many food as he can fit in his mouth, Sheepover used Bryan as he can consume many items and use them as power ups. Bryan can also float with his head if used properly. Bryan was bullied as a kid in school due to his big mac face, so one day as he was ending his life, Knack approached him giving him another choice in life. Bryan got a big boner and finally saw the light. He began preaching the word of Knack until he was shot 5 times where he ended up in hell. Bryan managed to escape with the help of Mark 45 who was in there as well. Both needed to get their souls back from the devil of Cuphead, they decided to sell their bodies as prostitutes. 5 years passed and their asses and dicks where nothing but red beaten sticks. But they managed to get it on with the devil who had a huge spider hairy cock. Luckily Bryan used his name Bryan deep throat and used is throat to suck this horny devil's penis. When the devil was unconscious due to the power of Bryan's sex. Mark 45 and him managed to get out with their souls where they ended up in heaven (Funny enough Johnny and Eduardo where in Hell fighting Shrek when this was happening) Upon coming back, he went on to create little girls that where later known as the power puff girls however Bryan had other plans for these creatures as he raped them constantly. He was later arrested and sentenced life in prison but managed to escape. He went back to his mentor Sheepover to go to another contest. After winning another food contest while competing with 2Pac Shakur, 2Pac was pissed and had his minions arrest Bryan. There's where he met Panda Jeans, Mark 45 and eventually his best friend, Johnny Cooper. They formed an alliance and created The Cooper Gang to help break out and help Johnny open the Cooper Vault which contained tons of treasure, after succesfuly breaking out of jail and defeating 2Pac, they took the treasure, Bryan spend his share on Fortnite V Bucks. He and The Cooper Gang went on to more adventures after this. Bryan reunited with his sister, Lydia Schrute after she overheard the battle of 2Pac. They both spend some time together. However some may say a little to much. Lydia then adapted Bryan's last name "Deep". Now Lydia Deep. Bryan back in earth when on to work with Johnny, Jeans and Karen on an office where he fantasied Karen sucking him off. During this workplace, he met Angela Martin who was eagered to have sex with but sadly couldn't as she was already with Jeans. However, he caught Johnny having sex with Angela when he returned to the office after leaving his keys. He used this as blackmail for Johnny. One time he even raped Cooper for his own pleasure. The Managers found out and fired Deep, sending him to Texas. In Texas, he caught the Benjamin Button disease and was growing younger, while this arc was happening, a new neighbor moved in who was Jan Levinson. Everytime Bryan got out of his house, she was always outside looking at him and seducing him when she had the chance. It is unknown if she had sex with Bryan. Johnny and Bryan went on to a trip to Nascar to watch Eduardo but instead they got the wrong tickets and landed in China Town. As they arrived, the Japanese tried to eat them. Infinity War In Season 3, he discovers his father was Dwight K. Schrute and has to learn it the hard way as he faced with obstacles. He has had sex with Jan Levinson which gave Alex Jones' the final stone and ended up getting half the universe killed off including Johnny Cooper. He also had to fight his own father, the Anti-Christ and even god himself, Knack which he ended up killing off to save Cooper. Barely surviving, he has teamed up with Johnny's father, Jim Halpert to undo the snap. Endgame During the Season, Bryan is seen drunk and depressed over the death of Johnny Cooper, Dwight Schrute and half the populations' disappearance. While getting tortured by a Cooper Cousin, Once-Ler who whipped Deep for a quite a few times. He then got his shit together and went to find Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton whom where older mentors of him and Johnny. They later found Jesus Christ and went back in time to reverse the snap where they where able to kill Alex Jones. However during the killing, the beam exploded with Jones and Deep nowhere to be found. Leading the viewers thinking Deep sacrificed himself and was a victim of the explotion. Charms on Me During the Mid-Season, he is revealed to be alive inside the Quantam realm where he is stuck and waiting to get out. His sister, Lydia Deep is looking to get him out of there however she doesn't realize he's still alive and presumes he died and is seeking revenge on the assumed "Killer". Hostage and Tortured by Ramsay Jones Bryan Deep after getting out of the Quantam realm by Lydia Deep, he later became egotistical and tried to go his own way and rebelled against Johnny by creating his own army and taking Cooper's territory. He succeded for a bit before he sended his minion Ramsay Jones to go by him some hamburgers and a bottle of old granddad. However he came back with an army and killed Deep's crew and imprisoned Deep. He crucified Bryan in a X like cross, whom Ramsay whipped and tortured Bryan for weeks. Leaving him to stink and leaving him to barely eat, he cut his pinky and took away most of his teeth, the teeth he still had became loose so when he eats, he will eat but with agony. His back and front has marks of whippings. Ramsay also sent women to try and get Bryan's ding dong excited but Ramsay cut his penis before he was able to have intercourse. Making Bryan unable to reproduce the family line. Ramsay send the penis to Lydia Deep and Dwight Schrute as a message. However Dwight didn't want to rescue Deep since he can't reproduce the family bloodline. However Lydia convinced Johnny and Carter to help rescue Deep. But sadly by now, Bryan was tortured so far, he became a loyal minion to Ramsay, unable to look people straight in the eye or even shake and mutter. Since Bryan didn't take showers due to Ramsay's command, he smelled like shit, getting the nickname "Reek" which was given by Ramsay as Bryan's new name and persona. The September Hussein After the massacre at the Red Wedding, Bryan's sister, Lydia Deep was murdered by ProJared who was gonna marry Jaime Cooper. Johnny managed to get Bryan out of the Dungeons when he found him with Rickon Cooper trying to escape. After escaping, they ran across the battle field where arrows started flying left and right. Luckily they got out but Bryan was injured, they escaped with Baby Chihuahua's after the assassination of Spyro. Bryan's other sister, Dora Deep found them injured and gave them a place to stay. Bryan explained what happend to their sister and his torture of Ramsay. Dora decides to join Bryan and Johnny in the adventure to kill Ramsay and avenge his dead sister. However they can't go back without an army, so for episodes, they recruit other Houses to join them in "The Battle of the Bastards" to kill Ramsay and avenge the Red Wedding and take back Cooperfell. Mumkey however hearing the North rebelling against him, send other Houses to capture Bryan's brother, Thrax Deep and Rickon Cooper who at the moment where in Las Vegas getting drunk. During a massacre at Las Vegas, people where stabbed and killed and led to their capture. Bryan, Dora and Johnny got the letter of Ramsay and Mumkey stating "I have your brother, bastard. Thrax Deep and Johnny's brother, Rickon Cooper. If you do not come down at Cooperfell and kneel to me, I will kill everyone in your House, your House will become extinct and I will flay each one alive while I keep your sister and ra*e her with my army as you watch, Bastard". Bryan and Dora becoming furious, decided it was time to end House Jones and marched to Cooperfell in an attempt to take back their brother who was the last heir to House Deep. However, Johnny being foolishly in love with Bryan's sister, drugged her and was left behind while Bryan marched to Cooperfell. There, Bryan and his army rested and where preparing for war at midday. Bryan called Johnny as it was 9/11 and how happy he was that day. Then he realized that his sister wasn't here. While on the phone, Johnny tells Bryan it's a bad idea to go kill House Jones as they don't have enough men. Shortly after, Shakalaradam Hussein III and his men from House Quadah, started throwing bombs at Bryan's army and muslims came shooting everyone left and right. Bryan was left in a showdown with Shakalaradam Hussein but was shot 5 times before Bryan was able to reach for the gun. Bryan told Johnny that he doesn't want to go before Abdullah Shakur showed up and planted a bomb next to Bryan which ended up exploding and killing Bryan. Dora and Johnny hear everything in the call and are left wondering if this was a planned attack send by Mumkey and Ramsay. This story is tragic as Bryan deeply wanted to rescue his brother and kill the man who tortured him badly, making Bryan the Tragic Hero of the North next to Jaime Cooper. Bryan's sexuality is revealed to be Pansexual in an episode of the series called "Bryan the Pansexual Creature." Bryan has liked lots of anime but sadly none of the good sort like Full metal Alchemist. Bryan is known to have a bodypillow of Johnny Cooper in his basement. His favorite music is Dubstep with a large portion of Drum n Bass and Tween Wave on top of it. The one thing that makes him very special is his ability to cook 50 Tacos in under 5 seconds and he promised a video of him doing that on YouTube as soon as he reaches 100 subscribers. Sometimes when people see Johnny and Bryan in the Streets they like to call them the "Naco Amigos." Hello Kitty Online is pretty good. ~ Bryan Throat Deep Category:Main Characters Category:Characters